First Time
by butterflyxblade
Summary: The Kurosaki family goes camping with Kuchiki Rukia. Broken tents, bears, bunnines, and forest fires are expected, right? But camping's always the most fun the first time, and for Rukia's first time, a lot can happen in a couple hours. IchiRuki Oneshot


"Dad…why the hell did you drag us here?!"

"Why…for some family bonding Ichigo…this is-"

"How the hell are we supposed to bond in the middle of nowhere?!"

Ichigo's voice echoed throughout the wilderness around him. The rest of them turned away and kept walking. Ichigo sighed, leaping over the log in front of him. Of course, _he_ was stuck carrying all the supplies. He mumbled again and cursed under his breath.

"Why do you hate this so much, Ichigo? I find it quite enjoyable," Rukia told him as she gracefully jumped over the log in front of her. Ichigo made sure she landed safely before answering.

"Everyone thinks its fun the first time…but trust me…you've never been camping before…"

"So…then you thought it was fun once, right?"

"Well, um-"

"We're here!!" Isshin yelled through the forest. Yuzu covered her ears as Karin yelled at him for his childish behavior. Ichigo put down the bags at the campsite.

"All right, we'll make our tent…and you and Rukia-chan make yours," Isshin said with a devilish grin as he took his tent out of the bag. Ichigo exploded.

"Why do I have to share a freakin' tent with her?!" Ichigo yelled as he threw his hands over his head.

Rukia's nose twitched. She did not know why but that hurt inside for some reason. She took a breath and responded normally.

"Relax Ichigo, it's not a big deal…is all you do complain?" she said as she threw a tent pole to him. Ichigo managed to catch it and sighed.

"Let's just build the damn tent."

* * *

Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin sat around the fire. Two hours have passed and Rukia and Ichigo tried to put up their tent…and they were still trying.

"You two love birds are wasting our whole vacation," Isshin sighed as he threw a stick into the fire.

"Shut up! That's because Rukia knocks it down every time I finish!!"

"I do not! It's the wind you baka!!"

"The wind my ass! You're such a pain in the-"

"Okay, settle down you two!! Let's just go for a lovely hike to look at the wilderness. It's so beautiful!!" Isshin said as tears filled his eyes. Ichigo and Rukia sighed and turned away, this time both cursing under their breath. Rukia got her cool back first.

"Why…I would _love _to go hiking, Isshin-san!" Rukia said with pep as they began to walk out of the campsite. Ichigo held in his complaints and followed as they walked out of the campsite. Eventually, they began walking through the forest, Yuzu and Isshin the only ones having any interest whatsoever.

Suddenly, a light brown object caught Rukia's eye as it went into the bushes. Rukia turned around to chase it. While leaving the group, she ran into Ichigo.

"Hey, baka, watch where you're-"

"Where the hell are you going?" Ichigo asked as Rukia wiped off her face.

"I dropped something and I'm going to pick it up, jerk…unless you're going to be a dear and pick it up for me."

Ichigo sighed and walked passed her, "Go pick up your crap."

Rukia grinned as she soundlessly ran into the bushes, making sure she no one would notice her.

"Now, where did that rabbit go?"

* * *

"All right, now wasn't that a great hike?!"

"No…that was the most boring thing I've ever done in my life."

Isshin turned to his child, "Son! Why are you so cruel?! I bet Rukia-chan enjoyed it! Right, Rukia-chan?"

He looked around the campsite, but Rukia was nowhere to be found. Ichigo gulped.

"Rukia-chan?"

"Oh…uh…I told Rukia to meet me somewhere…I better go get her…" Ichigo lied through his teeth as he ran away.

"Don't leave a lady waiting, Ichigo!!"

"Wait, dad, shouldn't we help him look for Rukia-chan?" Yuzu asked, concern lacing her voice.

Isshin walked over and patted her on the head, "Let them be alone Yuzu. You're too young to see what they're up to."

"Daaaaaad!"

* * *

"Where the hell did that stupid midget go?!" Ichigo screamed as he ran passed numerous trees. _This is useless!!_He yelled in his head as he took his Soul Society badge out and hit himself in the chest. He jumped out of his body and shunpo-ed through the forest. _This should be easier…_

_Where the hell are you, Rukia?_

* * *

"What the hell is this…you aren't a rabbit?"

Rukia stared into the face of a large brown beast, its claws were sharp and its teeth were long and jagged. Rukia thought for a moment, until she finally put her figure on it.

"You're a bear…aren't you?"

The beast growled back and, after Rukia finally accessed the situation, cringed in fear. _This isn't good…we went over this in school…this thing could kill me…_ She took a deep breath and looked it in the face. She smirked as she raise her arm, her palm facing the beast.

"Think you can beat a shinigami….think again. Bring it!"

The bear charged towards Rukia as she mumbled something under her breath. Then, she lifted her hand again, her palm turning red.

"_KIDO 31 SHOT OF RED FIRE!"_

The burning blast hit the bear head on as it screamed in pain. It ran wildly around the area, bumping into trees. Just to be safe, Rukia fired another one which also hit the bear, the bear running into the bushes. Rukia smiled, satisfied with herself until a smoky smell filled her nostrils. She looked around her to see she lit the trees ablaze. She started a forest fire.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

* * *

Ichigo glided through the forest wondering what the hell he was doing. _Rukia can take care of herself…why am I so worried? It's her fault for running off anyway!! She should be perfectly fine…_

Then, Ichigo's nose smelt fire as he quickly turned his head almost giving himself whiplash. He saw the smoke and the flames begin to spark.

"CRAP!"

He ran in the other direction through the forest, hoping he wasn't too late.

_She should be perfectly fine…my ass!_

* * *

"Well, this is a pain," Rukia told herself aloud as she ran through the fiery forest, dodging smoldering debris. _Only me…you know! This would only happen to me!! This sucks…_ she thought as she continued her sprint towards the campsite, or at least the direction she thought the campsite was in.

_If Ichigo catches me…I'm so dead!_

Suddenly she skidded to a stop when she noticed a noise coming from the bushes. She ran towards it and almost snickered as she found herself helping a bunny to safety. _How ironic…_

As she ran out of the bushes, she looked above her to see a giant tree branch falling in her direction. It was going to crush her. But instead of feeling regret, she laughed to herself.

_Ha…just like execution but with less fire...how interesting..man, this sucks..._

But instead of getting hit from the top, she felt a strong force knock her down from the right side. She opened her eyes to see her being carried away in the arms of Kurosaki Ichigo, the one that will eventually kill her for starting _freakin' _forest fire. She sighed but before she could say anything, Ichigo began to speak.

"What an idiot…you're lucky this is a good thing or I would have let your ass light fire" he said, half scolding her half thanking her.

"W-wait!! What?! I burnt down half a forest and…and everyone will have to evacuate!! You think this is a good thing you moron?!"

"That's the point…now…we can leave this freakin' forest! Do you know who much I hate camping?!" Ichigo said bluntly putting her down as he walked into his body, "Now we can get the hell outta here."

Rukia sighed and walked behind him and they went back to the campsite.

_He is such a pain in the ass._

* * *

"Ah, how sad! Our wonderful vacation must end here…if only we could stay…my son could finally sleep in the same place as another woman! What a-"

"Knock it off!" Ichigo yelled as he punched in face. Rukia and Yuzu giggled as Karin and Ichigo started kicking their father on the ground.

"Yuzu…did Ichigo always hate camping?"

Yuzu stared her in the face, surprise showing in her eyes. "No, he liked it…only when mom came. He used to sleep in the same tent as her and everything…me, Karin, and dad would have to share a different tent. But after she died…he kinda just hated it…since she wasn't there."

Rukia nodded and turned away, "Oh."

"Well, let's get going," Isshin said as he dusted himself off. They packed up all their things, including Ichigo and Rukia's incomplete tent, and started their _long_walk to the car. At least, that's what Ichigo classified it as.

"Hey, Ichigo," Rukia said as she ran to catch up with him. Ichigo stopped as his family walked away, out of hearing distance.

"Ichigo, can we go camping again some other time?" Rukia asked with a playful grin, "I still haven't gotten my first time yet so…it's still fun to me."

"Fine…do what you want….but I'm staying home. I hate camping."

"Oh, Ichigo! This time you can build the tent yourself! And I promise the wind won't blow or anything!"

"No."

"You can have your own tent."

"No…I don't like sleeping in those rags…by myself," Ichigo blushed as he walked away.

"Ichigo…_please…_I know I'm not your mom…but I think I can make you like it again."

Ichigo stopped and stared at her. Rukia sighed and walked passed him, attempting to catch up to his family.

"I can make it like it's your first time all over again," she grinned again as her eyes sparkled. Ichigo sighed and walked down the path with her.

He sighed, "Maybe I don't _hate_ camping…it better be worth it."

Rukia smiled as they piled into the car and began the drive home, Isshin and Yuzu complaining that their camping trip was only a couple hours. Rukia leaned over to Ichigo and whispered something in his ear. Ichigo was about to smile at her comment until Rukia wacked him in the head. Always ruining the moment.

_It'll be worth it, you pain in the ass._

_

* * *

_

**Just a little something I made up...nothing big but I'm really starting to like writing oneshots...they're cute!! Hope you guys liked this one because I have a whole list of little oneshots so prepare for a barrage! I think I have 3 or 4 more on the list!**

**TELL ME WHAT'CHA THINK!!**


End file.
